Their Conversation
by WinterLeaves
Summary: Short little oneshot about a conversation that includes a scolding from Rukia about two things: Ichigo's ego and something else. IchiRuki. Rated T just to be safe, though I suppose a K rating would suffice.


Woohoo! First IchigoxRukia I've ever written. Probably not that great, since I wrote it about…oh, a year ago? Meh. Let me know what you think in your reviews! Reviews make an author's world go 'round :)

P.S. Yes, I realize it's short. This was just a little idea I had and wanted to jot it down on paper before I lost it. I might update it later, but who knows? And yes, my following stories will be a lot longer. This is in Rukia's pov, by the way.

Disclaimer: I absolutely in no way shape or form own Bleach. All characters belong to Tite Kubo. I do wish I owned his creative mind. Ahem, anyway…

**Their Conversation**

Don't go headfirst into every battle thinking you will win, and that once you win, it is over.

_That is not how things work here._

_You may have won a battle, but do not forget we are still in a war._

_And though you may stand still and straight, paying attention to me and keeping your eyes on me, inwardly you are smirking, rolling your eyes, and thinking, "I know, I know." _

_But you do not know._

_You have improved greatly, and come a long way. I won't deny that, but even you should see by now that there is much worse to come, and a much greater power to achieve._

_You have not even begun to realize the consequences and results of your actions._

'_Yes, yes,' I say hastily, before you can interrupt with one of your smart-assed answers. 'You saved the Seireitei, you saved the human world and everybody in it, and you saved both your honor and that of my adopted family's.'_

_I pause before continuing, making sure no one else's spiritual pressure is near._

'_But it was never just about honor, or the Soul Society, or the earth. It was about so much more…'_

_I step forward, until I can feel your breath on my forehead. Lowering my eyes for a second, I struggle to keep my composure at the closeness of you. Satisfied that I've taken enough deep breaths to regain my serious mien, I make eye contact, and hold your gaze._

'_And I wish you would truly listen, Ichigo, because you can't just go gallivanting off to whoever is in need, thinking you are already strong enough to help them. Because sometimes you're not.' I say angrily, thought not meaning to sound so harsh. 'Sometimes you're not even aware of troubled souls. You're completely oblivious to the fact that I…er…some people' I correct, not knowing that it's far too late to pray you haven't noticed the slip, because you have already acquired a twinkle in your eye and a smirk has already crossed your beautiful features. '…some people have problems and feel confused about other people, and…' _

_This conversation has already shifted from your ego lecture to something else, and you take notice of the fact with amusement. _

_I'm lost in my ranting and I've resorted to glaring at my feet, since yelling at you is too hard to do without losing my train of thought or blurting something out. I'm so deep in my thoughts that I haven't noticed you moving even closer to me while I shouted. _

_I finally look up, seemingly finished with my one-sided argument, and when I realize how close we are I can't stop the light tint of pink from forming on my cheeks. _

'_Damn it, Ichigo you fool. I-' But before I can get after you for making me blush and intimidate me, I'm cut off with your finger to my lips. My eyes widen angrily. No one puts a Kuchiki in such a humiliating position. Before I can protest, you lean down to my level, smirk, and say 'Rukia: Shut the hell up.' _

_The next thing I know, my feet aren't touching the ground, and I'm in your arms, and our lips are colliding, and… I can't remember why I was angry. _

There we go! Review por favor.

On a side note, this is very different from my usual style of writing. It was actually a bit difficult to remember the 1st person POV. Oh well : )

Dame sus palabras!


End file.
